


Hushed

by FreshBrains



Series: Soulmates AU [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima found that she liked the quiet moments best with Siobhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Siobhan - kissing when you have a soul bond.

Cosima found that she liked the quiet moments best with Siobhan.

Her world is loud, always has been.  Music, parties, things bubbling and bursting and sometimes exploding in the lab.  She liked playing techno music while she worked; she ignores the other students’ reactions.

But no one ever told her what kissing with the bond felt like.  It was like slipping into a warm bath, like pulling a pair of chenille earmuffs over her ears.  Siobhan kissed seriously, like a woman on a mission, and from the moment her lips touched Cosima’s that first time, everything around them became quiet.

Their first kiss didn’t end at a tentative exploration—Cosima couldn’t get enough of that feeling, like the world was falling into place for both of them, like it was rotating at exactly their speed.  For the first time in her life, Cosima didn’t care about science.  Science be damned.  What she had with Siobhan was fucking _magic._

“Don’t let that lab assistant of yours hear that,” Siobhan laughed when Cosima aired her thoughts out loud.  “He might take it out on me.”

“Worth the risk,” Cosima said, snuggling into Siobhan’s side, wanting to kiss her forever.  “Besides, even science geeks love _Harry Potter._ Magic is valid under certain circumstances.”

“Just come here,” Siobhan said, rolling her eyes, and Cosima gladly accepted another perfect kiss.


End file.
